


Just keep breathing

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 Detained, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: What if instead of everyone agreeing with Charlie's statement of "this isn't normal!" they yelled at him and then ignored him?





	Just keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I tried my best to write what a claustrophobic panic attack would be like. Please tell me if I got something wrong. Last birthday present for bro 2017.

They were arguing, Charlie knew that much. And they were loud. He didn't know how they were so anger when all he could feel was fear. It was escalating fast too. Shouting and more shouting and more shouting. 

He should step in, right? That's what-what a prince should, right?

_ The room is closing in _

No, no, ignore that, keep breathing. 

“Guys, this isn't normal! This isn't us! We fought things together-”

“SHUT UP CHARLIE” they seemed to scream at the same time. They then turned back to each other and started shouting again. Then Ram shoved Matteusz. And Matteusz shoved back and the girls were yelling who knows what.

_ Closing closing closing do you feel the walls moving in _

The people around him blurred into the background and all he could hear was his heart. And it was getting faster and faster and faster and-

He started moving towards the door, not aware of the scene unfolding behind him. Breathe, just breathe. His chest was heaving and he backed up against the door for support. What’s going on what’s going on?

_ The walls are closing in can’t you feel it Matteusz is afraid of you closing in and no way out _

His chest hurt, his lungs hurt, he couldn’t even feel his heart. I’m dying I’m dying I’m dying but maybe I deserve it. His hands were shaking, sweat was trickling down his face but he couldn’t stop it along with the tears.

_ Closing closing trapped inside with someone who fears you closingclosingclosing trapped _

He couldn’t think he couldn’t breathe think breathe think breathe not enough air

**Closingtrappedfearclosinginyourtrappedthere’snowayout**

Someone is trying to reach out to him. They’re grabbing him. Saying something. People are surrounding him.

**Morewallsdon’tyouseethemmovingintrappingyouin**

Most of them are backing up now. The voice is back. Such a nice voice. He doesn’t deserve to hear it. 

“Breathe, Charlie, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” said the voice. 

_ The walls are moving in you are trapped Matteusz fears you be afraid _

“This is a panic attack. It feels like death but it isn’t,”

Is that what the other voice was? It sounds so true. Shouldn’t he listen?

“This is only temporary. Breathe.”

A pair of hands (?) cupped his face and moved him up and down in a slow motion. Was it in time with the voice’s breathing? Charlie followed it. In, two, three, four...out, two, three, four.

_ Trapped _

“Do not be afraid,” The voice was so comforting. He could hear his heart now going incredibly fast. Keep breathing, keep breathing, just keep breathing. 

“It will be over soon,” Matteusz. That was the voice. Beautiful Matteusz who loved him and feared him. 

“I'm-I'm having real trouble being trapped in a confined space,” Charlie said, surprised he could speak at all. 

“I am so sorry I was taken away from you when you needed me most,” Matteusz’s voice was barely above a whisper. It was welcome compared to the roaring heartbeat.

“You couldn’t-you couldn’t do anything, it’s okay,”

“No, it’s not okay. I shouldn’t have let it get to my head,”

“Thank you,”

Just saying those last two words made him realize he was out of breath. Matteusz leaned into him and supported him while he gained control on his own. 

His Polish knight, slaying the voice that pushed the walls in. 


End file.
